


the anvil, reversed

by tusktooth



Series: pride 2020 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Pirates, Princes & Princesses, Rescue Missions, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tusktooth/pseuds/tusktooth
Summary: In order to save Princess Jester Lavorre of Nicodranas, Beau sets off to face a terrifying hag.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: pride 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	the anvil, reversed

**Author's Note:**

> i miss beaujes so much y'all.  
> this is part of my pride series, where i post something everyday (either an edit or a fic) to celebrate pride across a variety of fandoms. it'll all be on my blog tagged #pride2020 and the fics will be in this series!  
> [find me on tumblr](http://twinkfjord.tumblr.com/)

“Off on adventure across Wildemount to save a princess. My, Beau, I didn’t know that you were that desperate for a wife,” Fjord teased as the two of them sat together in a tavern in Nicodranas.

She just rolled her eyes. “It’s not about winning her hand in marriage. I have no interest in coercing this poor kidnapped girl into a marriage she never asked for and you know I’m not looking for anything serious. Also, it’s hardly across Wildemount. It’s not like she’s trapped in fucking Uthodurn. She’s somewhere in the forest by my house.”

“So you’re going home first?” he asked.

Beau snorted. “Fuck no. Princess’s moneybags parents gave me everything I need to know about this hag. Just gotta jump in there and pop pop.”

“Just like that?”

She nodded. “Just like that.”

“Now, I’m no expert, but I’m fairly certain hags are powerful witch creatures that could easily kill you,” he told her. “So you’re going to travel to this forest, punch her to death without getting killed in the process, and not get the girl? How much are they paying.”

Leaning forward, Beau whispered in Fjord’s ear. “500 platinum.”

His eyes widened.

“I know,” she said, leaning back in her chair with a smile. “I’m going to be rich! Don’t worry, Fjord. I’ll build a guest room in my mansion for you to crash in. If you beg, of course.”

He flipped her off.

“You’re just jealous,” she told him. “I got the contract and you’re stuck here doing runs with Orly.”

“First of all, it’s an open contract so I could go if I did wish to die. Or I could go with you and we could split the pot and double our chances of survival,” he reasoned. “But I have a duty to my crew, especially since we have a big job coming up that my first mate might not even be  _ alive  _ for.”

She punched him in the arm and he winced. “Stop saying I’m going to die! I’ll be fine. Stop worrying so much. I’m fast and I know when to bolt.”

Fjord sighed. “You’ve got two weeks and then I’m going to come looking for you. I’ll bring the whole crew with me.”

“You won’t have to,” she told him. “I’ll be fine. I promise.”

“Well, I’ll see you soon then,” he told her, holding out a fist.

She bumped it with her own. “And then we’ll be the richest pirates in the city.”

* * *

The first thing that Beau was going to do after getting back to Nicodranas was take a bath. Hells, she’d even settle for just a dip in the ocean at this point. As it turned out, traveling alone through the swamp in the dead heat of summer while having to fend off things such as harpies, trolls, and zombies made for an extremely disgusting feeling. She wondered if this is what Dairon envisioned for her when they trained her: trudging through a swamp in pursuit of some girl for money. Better than piracy, probably.

What’s more, she realized that she didn’t actually have a  _ plan _ . Punching could only do so much and was probably best as a last resort with such a powerful being. She hated to admit this, even to herself, but Fjord was right. She was stupid to go in there alone. But she’d accepted the job and left him behind. The damage was done and she had to deal with it. Perhaps she could convince the hag to release the princess for a cut of the money. Sure, she wasn’t nearly as good as talking to people as Fjord was but she could typically hold her own when she had to. And if that didn’t work? Well, she’d just have to hope that Dairon’s training and her encounters at sea had prepared her for this.

When she finally reached the hag’s hut, it was eerily quiet outside. After everything she’d faced out in the woods, she had thought this woman would have all sorts of beasts posted outside her home, keeping away any unwanted guests. But, then again, maybe the swamp was enough in it of itself to keep people away.

If there was one thing that Beau could do, it was sneak around and investigate. She crept around the back of the house, if you could call it that. Because, while it was shaped like a small house, it was rooted into the ground, as if it had emerged fully formed just as a tree grows. To her dismay, she found no windows and there was only one visible port of entry: the front door.

She darted up the porch as quickly as she could while still taking care not to make a sound and leaned against the doorframe, listening closely to see if she could hear anything inside. For all she knew, this hut could be much larger than she thought. Who knew where the hag hid her prisoners?

But she heard a sound that she never expected to hear from a hag’s hut in a million years. The sound that carried through the crack of the doorway was  _ laughter _ .

At least the hag was probably distracted with whoever her guest was. Perhaps another hag, which would complicate her task tremendously.

Beau pulled out her lockpicks and slowly picked open the lock, listening carefully to make sure there was no interruption in the laughter coming from inside. Then she opened the door inch by inch and peered in.

The laughter stopped and she saw a beautiful blue tiefling woman with a wide smile and freckles dotting along her nose staring back at her. This was the princess, Jester Lavorre. Across the table from her, slouching over one of the many cupcakes on the table between them, there was a woman with unusually stretched out features and unnaturally long arms, presumably the hag.

Jester crossed her arms over her chest. “You know it is very rude to walk into somebody’s house without knocking. What if Isharnai was  _ naked _ .”

She chose not to picture that. “Jester, your parents sent me to rescue you.”

“Rescue me?” she echoed, a look of surprise on her face. “From what?”

Beau pointed to the hag, who scowled.

“I should put a curse on you.”

Jester set a hand on her shoulder. “You don’t do that anymore, remember? The Traveler wants you to use your magic for fun things! Cursing her because she thought she was helping me is pointless and boring.”

Isharnai nodded. “Sorry, Jester. You’re right.”

She had no idea what she was supposed to make of this exchange. How had this princess from Nicodranas swindled an ancient and powerful magical creature that was known to be linked to misery into being someone that was, well, not completely evil? Perhaps Jester’s parents had underestimated her.

“What’s your name?” Jester asked her.

“I’m Beau,” she replied. “And I’m sorry about intruding, I guess.”

“Are my parents really worried about me, Beau?” she asked quietly. “Was Momma upset?”

“I mean, they’ve been trying to recruit people brave enough to take on a hag all week,” she told her. “I think they were afraid that you were hurt or worse. They want you to come home, Jester.”

She sighed and turned to the hag. “I’ll come and visit you again, Isharnai. I promise. And we’ll both be at Travelercon!”

“You and the monk can stay the night if you have to,” she offered.

“We should get going, actually,” Beau said, not wanting to spend another moment in the hut, as she’d just noticed the array of cages full of small animals hanging above them.

Jester ran around the side of the table and hugged the hag tightly. “You can keep the cupcakes. We have  _ so _ many pastries in Nicodranas. Right, Beau?”

“I’m not from Nicodranas but there are quite a few bakeries there,” she said before gesturing to the door. “I’m just gonna-”  
“Yeah, let’s go!” Jester exclaimed, skipping toward her.

* * *

Jester was very talkative and probably part of the cult, seeing as Beau had never once heard of this god she kept referencing, both of which should have annoyed her or put her on guard at the very least, but instead, she felt kind of endeared. Sure, Fjord was a very charismatic guy but when he talked, it was with a purpose. Jester, as it seemed, talked just because she felt it was more interesting than silence and was content with carrying the conversation if it seemed that Beau wasn’t keen on chatter.

“Why did the hag take you?” Beau finally asked as they camped in the swamp one night on their way to Deastok, where they could finally stay in an inn, due to Beau’s refusal to spend a single night in Kamordah. “I mean, it seemed that the two of you were like  _ friends _ so why would she take you away from your home?”

She shrugged and, for the first time since they had left, Jester was quiet.

Beau sighed. “I just want to know in case you like cast a spell on her or something and need protection when you’re back home in Nicodranas.”

“I ran away,” Jester admitted. “And eventually I met with Isharnai and she offered me a deal in exchange for a curse and I didn’t take it. But then I told her about my god and we ate cupcakes together and then she told me that I was the first person to come to her hut that didn’t want something from her. So we got along.”

“And why did you run away?” she asked.

“I-” Jester started but closed her mouth and smiled in a way that appeared to be forced. “I just wanted to go on an adventure.”

Beau considered pressing her for more. Because she wasn’t one to go home either and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to take Jester home to a place that might not be good for her but then she remembered the prize that she would get for her return. And no stranger was worth 500 platinum.

“Are you a knight?” Jester asked her after a moment.

Beau snorted. “Not exactly.”

“Then why did they send you?” she asked.

“I volunteered,” she told her. “Knights are supposed to be brave, sure, but not a lot of them are willing to risk their lives fighting a hag. I’m a monk of the Cobalt Soul and also a pirate, though that’s not really associated with the first thing.”

Jester’s eyes widened. “You’re a  _ pirate _ ?!”

She nodded.

“Oh my goodness!” she exclaimed. “You must have gone to so many cool places! And found so much cool treasure! What’s the coolest thing you’ve ever seen on the ocean.”

“Once my captain and I found this puzzle ball and got trapped inside,” she told her. “There was a dragon in there that almost kill us, but we got away. Also, it felt like we were in there for a few hours but really it was about a week. I swear, our entire crew was freaked as fuck when we popped back out.”

“Do you still have it?” she asked, peering toward her bag.

“It’s on the ship,” she replied, pulling her bag closer to her. “And we don’t have time to disappear. Your parents are worried, remember? Besides my captain is gonna show up looking for me if I don’t get back soon.”

“I just think it could be fun!”

“We almost  _ died _ ,” she reminded her. “We had to travel through the lair of a fucking dragon to get out, dude. Maybe with a bigger team, we could have done some damage but as a pair? Not a chance.”

“We’ll talk about it again when we get to Nicodranas,” Jester decided.

“We will  _ not _ .” she insisted.

Jester smiled brightly. “We will.”

And, fuck. Maybe they will.

* * *

Every day they traveled, Beau became more aware that Jester probably didn’t want to go home. From a longwinded bakery trip in Deastok to defacing a fucking temple in Zadash to insisting that she take some time to catch up with an old friend in Alfield. It was in Trostenwald when she insisted on spending an extra day so that they could go to a carnival that had stopped in town, that Beau decided that it was time to put her foot down.

“We need to get you  _ home _ , Princess,” she insisted. “Your parents are worried and, the longer we fuck around in the Empire, the more worried they’ll be!”

“I sent a message to Momma so she knows I’m okay and that I’m on my way home,” she told her. “Who cares if we take an extra night?”

“I have to get back to my ship or my captain will come looking,” she reminded her. “We’re already barely going to make it back again.”

“I can send him a message and tell him you’re safe if you describe him,” she suggested. “And then we can go to the circus together!”

“And what if I just want to get back?”

Jester nudged her playfully. “Come on, Beau. Just one night at the carnival. It’s not like you always have the chance to go! And plus then you can hang out with me.”

Beau looked at the earnest expression on her face and just couldn’t bring herself to say no. “Fine. But no more extra stops after this. And you have to message Fjord for me so that he knows that I might be back a little bit late but that I’m alright.”

She smiled brightly which was kind of adorable and Beau couldn’t help but smile along with her. One night at the carnival couldn’t hurt, could it? It was just two new acquaintances seeing something cool together, no big deal.

* * *

For a traveling carnival, it seemed like a pretty grand occasion. It seemed that half the town was assembling in the massive tent in which the performance was to take place. A few of the performers milled about, dressed extravagantly and talking excitedly to one another.

When they reached the front, a large muscular woman dressed in a much darker ensemble than the rest of the members of the circus was guarding the entrance as a purple tiefling covered in a menagerie of colorful tattoos collected the entrance fee.

“Date night? Our performance is known to be quite unique, which I hear can be incredibly romantic,” he said when they reached him. “Who’s going to be paying tonight, ladies?”

Jester smiled and handed him a few coins. “I love your tattoos!”

Beau wondered why she didn’t correct him. Though, maybe it was a bit awkward to correct a stranger on being in a relationship or not unless you were trying to flirt with them or some shit and, while she had a feeling that the stranger would be open to flirtation, now wasn’t really the time.

“Weapons at the door,” the large woman said, nodding toward a tent off to the side.

Beau flexed her biceps. “Can’t really check these in the tent, can I?”

The woman smiled slightly. “No, but you can leave the ninja stars hanging from your belt. And her axe.”

They forked over their weapons and went into the carnival, finding the best seat that they could for the main event rather than milling about and looking at the various stalls, which would still be open after the show was over.

“I’m going to be right back. Save my spot!” Jester told her, running off before she could stop her.

Beau considered chasing after her because it was probably unwise to abandon her when there was so much money on the line, even if they didn’t know of anyone chasing after them. But this was just a fun side trip and, based on the axe that she had checked at the door and the small encounters they’d had in the forest, it seemed that Jester was quite good at handling herself.

Instead, she opted to look around to see if anyone looked suspicious. To her surprise, there weren’t many people that caught her eye. The tent was filled with young people: families and friends and a shitload of couples. Nobody seemed out of place and, based on the assumption that the tiefling at the front had made, neither did she and Jester. She still had no idea why she had to check her stars at the door, though. Sure, this was a family affair, but she was a fucking monk of the Cobalt Soul and she wanted the ability to hit from a distance if she needed to.

Jester returned a few minutes later with two cones with huge tufts of bright blue cotton candy fluff hanging precariously from them.

“I wasn’t sure if I should get you pink or blue but I remembered that all of your clothes are blue so you’d probably like this one better,” she told her, thrusting one into her hands, even though Beau was trying to push it back. “Unless you secretly like pink. Do you, Beau? I promise that I won’t tell anyone.”

“I- No. Blue is fine,” she replied. “I just don’t know if I can eat all of this, Jes.”

“Sure you can!” she exclaimed. “Cotton candy isn’t very filling and it’s super tasty! Besides, it’s a treat from me and free food is always tastier.”

And, fuck, there was no arguing with that point. She took a bite and let the soft, sweet sugar dissolve on her tongue. Cotton candy wasn’t something that she had been allowed much as a kid. Thoreau Lionett was far too good for festivals and carnivals. It reminded her of sneaking out and going to the Harvest Close festival in Kamordah with her old friends.

But then again, this was sweeter. Because her old friends had ditched her as soon as things got tough. Jester was kinder than them, though. More understanding. She decided to let Beau take her home when she probably left for a reason, just because she knew that she was sacrificing more time to do so.

Beau looked at Jester, who was eating her own cotton candy as she chatted with the couple sitting next to them. The lights in the tent illuminated her profile, showing off her pudgy cheeks, littered with freckles, her wide smile, and her bright violet eyes.

This was the most amazing person that she had ever met and here she was, dragging her back to a home she obviously wasn’t eager to get back to, just for money. Granted, it was a  _ lot  _ of money, but it was money nonetheless.

Maybe, in another universe, Beau wasn’t such a terrible person.

* * *

The show was amazing. The performers included a young dwarven girl singing in a beautiful voice, some outstanding acrobats, and a breathtaking display of fire-juggling. Beau half-wished that they could return for the second show tomorrow, but she knew that they would need to move on at dawn.

As most attendees filtered back out through the gates, Jester grabbed Beau’s hand and pulled her to the side. She felt her cheeks flush with the contact but Jester didn’t appear to notice.

“I want to talk to the fortuneteller and then we can go back to the inn,” she told her, pointing to where the tiefling was chatting with the large woman from earlier outside a small tent.

Beau nodded. “Sure. It’s not too late yet.”

Jester ran off ahead and Beau moved to follow, but the woman held a hand up to stop her. “One at a time, please. Unless you’re paying for a couples’ reading.”

She shook her head. “We’re not a couple.”

“Then he has to do his work alone,” she told her, pausing for a moment before continuing. “If you’re not a couple-”

“Yes, I am here alone,” she said with a sink, ignoring the way her stomach churned with the words, how they were true but her heart didn’t agree.

The woman smiled slightly. “I was going to ask how you got her to pay for you to get in. I’m Yasha.”

“I’m Beau,” she replied, holding out a hand, which the woman shook with a strength that nearly knocked her down.

“Are you from around here, Beau?” she asked.

“Kamordah, technically,” she replied. “But Nicodranas has been my base of operations for a while. What about you?”

“I’ve always moved around a lot,” she said. “Technically, I’m from Xhorhas but I’m not supposed to tell people that, given the current situation. The carnival is my home now.”

Beau looked around at the various tents and spotted the people inside smiling and laughing. “It seems like a great home.”

“I hope you’ve got a great home back in Nicodranas, Beau.”

She thought about her ship, about Fjord and the rest of her crew. And, much to her surprise, she thought about Jester.

“Yeah, I think I do.”

The flap of the tent was lifted and the two tieflings emerged, smiling brightly. The lavender one pointed at Beau and gestured for her to come into the tent. “Your turn, sweetheart.”

“Not really my thing,” she told him.

“It’s on the house. I’m getting interesting energy off you and I’d like a chance to read it,” he replied. “It’ll just be a few minutes.”

Jester grabbed her arm and squeezed it lightly. “It’s really fun, Beau!”

She looked at Jester’s hopeful smile and sighed. “Fine. But for the record, I don’t believe in any of this shit.”

The tent was simultaneously dark and an array of colors, tapestries hanging from every wall and shiny trinkets scattered about the table, which had a half-melted candle on each side. In a way, it mirrored the fortune teller themself, with colorful tattoos and shiny jewelry hanging from their horns, but with an air of mystery still hidden behind those pupilless red eyes.

“My name is Mollymauk Tealeaf,” they told her as they gestured for her to sit, “and you’ve caught my interest-”

“Beauregard,” she finished.

They nodded. “Beauregard. A strong name. It suits you quite well. Better than you think, probably.”

“You don’t know me.”

“I don’t?” they asked with a raised eyebrow. “But I'm just like you. Though, to be honest, I don’t know myself all that well, so it’s just an educated guess of sorts.”

Beau looked between herself and Mollymauk and failed to see any sort of similarity. They were flashy and liked to draw attention while she’d much prefer to work in the shadows. And they were obviously spiritual, with the cards and everything. Beau, while she had been educated a lot about the Knowing Mistress while she was being trained at the monastery, didn’t tend to turn to the gods for insight.

“We’re not,” she told them.

They hummed. “Pull some cards, I’ll show you.”

She reluctantly pulled three cards from the deck and they flipped them over, revealing beautiful hand-drawn images on them, one of which only being half-finished.

They tapped the first, the image of a sun rising behind a grave. “Death and Dawn, this is where I see our similarities,” they explained. “The first card signifies your past. You’ve sacrificed something to become who you really are, whether it be willingly or not. You’ve battled with your own identity and come out yourself rather than the person that others might want you to be.”

“Please, you obviously read me walking through that door,” she replied, crossing her arms over her chest self-consciously. “I don’t exactly present myself in the way people might consider proper of a woman. I don’t hide that.”

“You don’t,” they agreed. “And why should you?”

She tapped her foot impatiently. “Just continue on. I’m assuming that the next card is the present?”

The next card didn’t appear to be completely colored in, but it was an anvil, hanging heavily from a rope.

“This is the Anvil but it’s upside down,” they explained. “The anvil symbolized destiny forged, a certainty of bright things. Upside down it represents something great that hangs in the balance. It’s up to you to make a choice and it’s that very decision that can likely lead to the future depicted in this final card.”

“And how do you know that?” she asked.

They chuckled. “I know you don’t believe in this, Beauregard, but I’ve crafted this deck myself. I know these cards like you know your own two hands.”

Beau looked down at her hands, the hands that gave her so much power in a fight. Her mind drove her actions, but her fists provided the execution. She didn’t believe in the cards but she trusted the person behind them enough to listen to what they had to say.

They held up the final card, an elegant silver dragon. “This is not your card.”

“But I’m the one who pulled it,” she replied. “Isn’t that how it all works?”

“The Silver Dragon represents purity and you, Beauregard, will never be pure as long as you let your past haunt you,” they told her. “Even then, you have a long way to go before you can consider yourself to be a decent person. I’m in the same place. So, this is not your card. It represents another person who is so tied to your future right now that it’s clouding the final part of the reading, maybe because this person will help you to achieve a better self.”

“How do you know for sure that it represents somebody else?” she asked. “Maybe I just picked the wrong card.”

“It’s the correct card,” they said with a shake of their head. “I know this with much certainty. Jester picked the Silver Dragon as her second card.”

“So, it’s her present?”

They nodded. “Her present is your future. Your anvil hangs heavily and at some point, the rope will snap. Decide if you want this future for yourself and do it soon. Once the anvil falls to the ground you likely won’t have the strength to lift it on your own.”

* * *

Beau spent most of the trip debating her reading. It was true, this thing with Jester did hang in the balance. But so did 500 platinum, which could greatly benefit both herself and her crew. Maybe she was selfish to consider taking the money over a person that she could consider to be a friend or, one day, more. But it was a lot of money. Beau knew as well as anyone that money caused more harm than good in the wrong hands but she was nothing like her father, was she?

It wasn’t until the morning of the day that they were to cross through the Wuyun Gates that she made her decision and decided to stop letting the anvil hang on its own.

She grabbed Jester by the sleeve and pulled her off the road.

“What is it?” Jester hissed, looking around in alarm. “Do we have to fight something again?”

Beau took a deep breath before speaking. “We can still turn back.”

Jester’s eyes widened. “What? Why?”

“The hag didn’t take you,” she said. “You left for a reason and I’m not going to force you to go back to a home that you don’t want to return to, especially if your safety is on the line. 500 platinum is a lot of money and fuck, Jes, I should just take it and run. Maybe this is rushed. Not maybe, I barely know you, fuck.”

She stopped to catch her breath for a second before continuing. “Jester, I care about you. I’m not going to take you back to Nicodranas if you won’t want to go. Sorry that I was too selfish to say something until my own feelings were on the line.”

“500 platinum,” Jester echoed with wise eyes. Even to a rich girl, that was a lot of money.

Beau nodded.

“You would give up all that for me?” she asked.

“You’re beautiful and kind and everything I wish I could be,” she replied. “I’d give up that and more just to share another minute with you.”

“Beau,” Jester said quietly, placing a hand on each of her shoulders.

Beau looked away. “I know you barely know me.”

And then there was a hand on her chin, and Jester was pulling her face forward again and pulling her into a soft but earnest kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise but she relaxed into it. This was what she had wanted and it was just as amazing as expected. The anvil had to fall, but maybe they could cut that rope together.

“I care about you a lot too, Beau,” Jester told her once they pulled apart. “That’s why I keep making us stop. So we can spend more time together before we’re back in Nicodranas and you have to sail away on your pirate ship, never to see me again.”

Beau reached down and squeezed her hands. “Well, I don’t think I could go forever without seeing you.”

Jester giggled. “I can sneak out of my room to go hang out with my sexy pirate girlfriend. It’s just like in one of my favorite books,  _ Love on the Lucidian _ .”

“So you’re fine with going home?” she asked.

She shrugged. “I mean I do miss Momma a  _ ton _ . And it’ll be good to see Dad again even though he wasn’t around so much until I got them back together.”

“Then why did you leave?”

“My Momma is like the greatest person in the whole entire world, but she’s kind of scared of leaving the house. And sometimes she gets scared for me to leave the house,” she explained. “And like, I love Momma so much, but there’s so much to see! And the god I follow is literally called the Traveler. I can’t just let myself be stuck in a tower my whole life.”

“Why didn’t you just tell your mom the truth?”

That’s what Beau would have done, probably with yelling and stomping and maybe punching a wall. Breaking stuff could be therapeutic when it belonged to your shitty parents. Though, from how Jester talked about her mother, Beau got a feeling that she wasn’t a bad person or a bad mother, just different.

“I didn’t want to see her sad,” Jester admitted. “But now I think running away probably made her even sadder, especially if she’s paying you so much to bring me home.”

“If your mom loves you, then she’ll understand your need for adventure,” Beau reminded her. “You know, we have a big job coming up. Could use an extra pair of hands on the crew.”

Jester’s eyes widened. “You want me to come and be a  _ pirate _ ?”

She scratched the back of her neck. “I mean only if you want to. Like being on the ocean can sometimes be boring and it’s not always easy work and like it’s kind of dang-”

A peck on her lips pulled her from her thoughts and, well, all thought in general.

“I would love to be a pirate with you,” Jester told her. “Let’s go home. Together.”

Hand in hand, they set off together toward Nicodranas.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't know anything abt tarot. i got my cards read once by pretty much the worst person that's ever been a part of my life so i pretty much winged it bc i don't like to think too much abt it lmao. yes i used one of jester's cards even tho molly didn't have them bc they're good and cool and we only have a few of molly's cards in canon!


End file.
